Disgraced
by Pusillanimity
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, the Son of Artemis is left disowned and disgraced as the Second Titan War is about to erupt. Rated T for language and violence, the initial chapters are set in Greek Mythological time, but it will eventually carry over to present times.
1. Origins

**AU, Child of Artemis, yada-yada.**

**After finishing _Dishonored_ on the Xbox, this flashed into my brain. And alas, here we are.**

**I may/may not have gone too in-depth in the backstory, and therefore, the prolouge/chapter 1 will be taken over two-parts (unless I want to go even more in-depth) until the Lightning Thief**

* * *

_Temple of Artemis, Olympus 1291 BCE_

"It's a boy!" Hermes gleefully shouted, flashing in Artemis' face, baby in hand.

"A boy?" She asked curiously. _Whose child,_ the goddess wondered.

She gingerly took the baby from Hermes. His eyes opened, and they were silver, like hers.

_Please, don't be-_

"All yours, Arty!" The annoying messenger beamed.

"This must be a mistake," She protested, "I have not broken my vows."

Hermes shook his head and replied, "Courtesy of Orion."

"It can't be. He's dead, Hermes," she continued.

"Don't shoot the messenger, Artemis. Well, I'll be off now! Packages to deliver and what-not. Iris will be furious when I out-message her." Hermes grinned, before turning away.

"Wait, Hermes!" Artemis called out, but the god flashed away, leaving her and the baby alone. She stomped her foot in rage, saying, "Damn it."

The baby giggled at her frustration.

She whirled around, giving a murderous glare to the child. Unfortunately, babies are not known to stand up to most anything, so it (she refused to call it "he") did what any typical baby would do.

Its lips began to quiver, and tears began to form in its eyes.

"Don't you dare-" Artemis began.

It did. It cried as loud as it could, and it seemed that all of Olympus would hear the child crying. Thankfully, nobody went to investigate.

"If only I knew how to take care of this..." she muttered to herself. A light turned on in her head as she had an idea- "Athena! She has kids. She'll know what to do. But how..."

Athena flashed in, almost as if she had been listening to Artemis rant.

"One goddess of wisdom, right here."

"Wow. You heard everything I was saying?"

Athena shook her head.

"A new discovery that can hear people over long distances?"

Another shake of her head.

"What was it then?" Artemis asked inquisitively.

Athena shrugged, "Hermes told me."

_Oh dear_, Artemis thought to herself, _that idiot's going to tell everyone_.

"So, you know about my, ah, predicament?" the moon goddess asked.

Athena replied, "A predicament? Hermes just told me you might need help with something."

Artemis nodded and said, "Well-" before getting cut off by _it, _who began crying again.

Athena raised an eyebrow.

Artemis sighed, and slumped in a chair. "I can't handle being a mother. I don't know if I'm going to be a good enough parent."

The goddess of wisdom shrugged, "I'll be damned before I know if I'm a good parent."

Artemis looked up in shock.

"My children never meet me, since they are mortals. And, of course, I have no godly children."

"So, it may have to grow up with no parent?"

Athena sent a piercing eye on her fellow goddess. "No parent? May I ask who the father is?"

Artemis sighed. "Orion. That dirtbag- and I'm not quite sure how it happened. I've kept true to my oath of maidenhood."

"You swore an oath of maidenhood, Artemis?" Athena asked, her voice rising.

Artemis gave a shaky nodd.

"Fool. The fates find a way- they always find a way. I found out the hard way. If you wish not to have any more children, never _ever_ hunt with a male again."

"Not even my son?" Her son. That was the first time she had actually referred to him as that. And for once, she wished she could be a mother to the child.

Athena shook her head, "Blood-relations and direct descendants should be fine. Other than that, I suggest you avoid it."

Artemis sent a longing look at the baby, cradled in her hands. She would be the best mother she could to him. And hopefully, that would be enough.

"Perseus."

Athena raised an eyebrow at her half-sister.

"His name will be Perseus."

* * *

_Athenian Outskirts, 1297 BCE_

Artemis stood in full-adult form, protectively watching over her six-year-old as he ran around with a wolf cub. He had grown from that baby who cried over (practically) everything to a little kid who cried only over most things.

His mop of black hair was seen flopping around as he jumped, ran, and skipped with the wolf.

"Haha! You're it Archie!" Perseus called out, as he ran away from the cub.

The cub gave a playful bark, and ran after him. It quickly caught up, and soon both were sent tumbling into the grass.

The wolf happily nuzzled its head into Perseus' chest, as the little boy pet it.

He looked up at his mother and eagerly called out, "Mommy! Can we keep him? Please, pretty please, with a million cherries on top?"

She shook her head and looked up at the setting sun. "It's time to go home, Perseus. Come on."

"Aww," the boy sighed, as he shuffled his way over to his mother.

The cub walked along him, intending to leave with him.

Perseus looked at it with a glimmer of hope, and picked it up and hid it behind his back.

"Perseus, hurry up."

"But mom, I don't want to leave!" He protested.

Artemis gave a sigh, and walked over to him. As soon as they made contact, the goddess flashed them back to her temple on Olympus.

She ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Perseus. We can see your friend later."

The boy shifted uncomfortably. "Okay, mommy."

The moon goddess laughed, "Alright kiddo, go back to your room."

Perseus nodded and backed away from his mother without turning. He walked for about ten seconds before turning his head around. He found the door and opened it, shuffling in. Perseus gave a big grin to Artemis before closing the door.

She couldn't help but laugh.

Before leaving to drive the moon, she walked to Perseus' door to make sure he was sleeping. As she walked up, she could hear his voice speaking.

"Okay. Stay _very_ quiet so that mommy does not hear you," he whispered.

A short bark was given in reply.

"Shh! She will hear us," the boy scolded.

Artemis heard whimpering from inside the room.

"Okay" he said quietly, "Just make sure she doesn't hear us."

She cracked open the door and found Perseus laying down on the bed, staring at and whispering to the cub who was cuddled next to him.

"Good night, doggy."

Artemis grinned. Even if she had told him to leave the cub, the two looked _absolutely_ adorable.

"Good night, little ones," she whispered.

* * *

_Shore of the Aegean Sea, Greece, 1299 BCE_

Perseus finally asked about Orion today.

Artemis made up a lie on the spot, about his father being lost at sea. Unfortunately, he insisted on going to the beach to see if they could see him from there. He brought Archos along with him.

Instead of watching the sea like he came to do, he was instead building sand castles. He was doing fine on his own, or so she thought.

Poseidon, whom she had been meaning to tell about Perseus, had come onto shore, and was talking to Perseus.

A grandfather speaking to his grandson, though neither of them knew it.

The boy tugged on Poseidon's tunic, and pointed at Artemis.

"And that's my mommy!" He said proudly.

The sea god briefly glanced at Artemis, then looked away. A split-second later, his head swung back for a double-take. His jaw hit the ground.

"Uh, Percy, I'd like to speak with your mom for a bit, is that okay?" Poseidon asked.

The little boy frowned, both at the use of the nickname and the fact that his new friend had to go and talk to his mom, just like Uncle Hermes or Auntie Athena always did when they visited.

"Okay, bye Mr. Poe-sigh-don."

The god grinned and ruffled his grandson's head. "I'll be right back, kiddo."

Poseidon then walked over to Artemis, who had been sitting on the beach, a considerable distance away from her son.

"Artemis."

The goddess jumped in surprise. "Poseidon! It's not- That-"

Poseidon crossed his arms and waited for Artemis to compose herself. After she did so, the goddess looked down at her feet.

"A son, Artemis?"

She frowned in sadness. "Yes. I have a son."

He repeated it again. "A son?"

She looked up, face in confusion. "Yes. I have a-"

"You have a son, Artemis! You're a maiden goddess! You can't have children!" Poseidon roared.

Her expression morphed from confusion and sadness into rage.

"Tell that to your bastard son, Orion! I didn't ask for this! I would never ask for a male!"

The two gods began to argue furiously.

"You've broken your oath!"

"I have not!"

"You have a son! Incase you missed 'Baby-making 101,' that involves breaking your oath! He should be dealt with!"

"Trust me, Poseidon, if I could change things, I would have done so! I would rid myself of him!"

A voice squeaked in the pause taken to regain breath. "I'm sorry, mommy."

And Perseus ran, as far as his legs could take him.

The gods stared at each other in shock.

"We need to get him."

"We? I have no part in this, Artemis. I say, leave him be, problem solved."

Artemis grabbed the god's shoulders, shaking him as she yelled, "He's your grandson, Poseidon! Your family!"

The last word hung in the air. _Family_. Theirs was a dysfunctional one, with no doubt, but it was still a family.

"Let's get started."

They found him about ten minutes later, hiding in a small cave with Archos. Perseus was bawling into his companion's fur.

"Perseus, it's okay. Mommy's here." Artemis tried.

"No, it's not. Mommy is sad because of me."

"I was mad at someone else. And I think I have someone you want to meet."

The crying subsided a little, and the boy started sniffling. "Who is it?"

"It's your grandpa, Perseus. Grandpa Poseidon."

The god held his arms out, as Perseus peeked from behind his fingers at the adults.

"Promise that Mommy loves me?"

Poseidon grinned, "I promise that we all love you."

Perseus ran into his grandfather's outstretched arms.

"I want to be a real family now."

Family. They weren't much, but they were what you made them to be.

* * *

_Temple of Artemis, 1303 BCE_

"Happy birthday, Perseus."

"Thanks, mom," he replied.

"So, as it is your thirteenth birthday, you get gifts," Artemis grinned.

"Wait, like, real things? Not things I had to take and beg you to keep?"

Artemis nodded, "These are genuine gifts. I picked them out myself."

She drummed her fingers on a table covered by a cloth. On it were four glossy black cases of varying sizes, engraved in gold.

"Can I open them?" he asked.

"Well, they're not going to open themselves, are they?" she joked.

He opened the latch on the largest box he could find. In it, he found a leather cloak with a hood which was black and engraved in gold. Alongside it were matching boots and gloves.

"None of your snazzy silver stuff, mom?"

"You and I both know why. I wish it wasn't that way. The hunter does not control the situation-" Artemis said.

"But they adapt to it." Perseus finished.

"Right on, Perseus. Go on, there's more than this."

Eagerly, he undid the latch on the next of the boxes, and found an unstrung bow. It was polished and seemingly darker than night.

"This is amazing," he said.

Artemis laughed, "Keep going. We can't wait here forever."

He opened the third box, a similarly sized one. Inside was a quiver, made of a dark leather. Inside the quiver, there was a stack of arrows made with black shafts, and gleaming arrowheads. Red feathers adorned the sides.

"The arrows will replenish indefinitely. You should never run out. However, be aware that it is effected by magic, so if someone blocks out magic around you, your quiver will be normal until you're away from whatever is causing it," Artemis explained.

"This is getting cooler by the second," Perseus exclaimed.

"You bet. Now, if your rate of opening these presents stays like this, we may end up at your next birthday before you finish."

"Real funny, mom," Perseus sarcastically said as he moved to open the fourth final box.

Inside was a leather bracer, with a wolf's head design on it. It was black and gold, similar to the cloak.

He raised an eyebrow at his mother. "What is this?"

She laughed, "It's only the best present in the bunch." Artemis mimicked a turning motion with her wrist.

Perseus shrugged internally. Nothing wrong could happen, right? He flicked his wrist out.

An elegant shield popped out of the bracer, made of bronze and bearing the same wolf insignia.

Perseus grinned at the sight of this, and flicked his right wrist, and out came a celestial bronze knife.

"A knife, mom? How is that going to work with a shield?"

The goddess shrugged. "Make it work."

* * *

_Outskirts of the Garden of the Hesperides, 1305 BCE_

Perseus snuck alongside some bushes as he overheard a conversation.

"I can't stay there. They'll remove my immortality at best, and they'll kill me at worst. Please, I have no place to go."

A deep masculine voice chuckled and said, "My adventures are not for you, pretty one."

The pleading voice, which Perseus had identified as female, begged, "I can help! Give me a sword, a bow, anything!"

Perseus crept forward to get a better look.

Two people were speaking on a wide path surrounded by a forest. The male had black hair and blue eyes, and the female had black hair and obsidian-black irises. The man was dressed in a Greek _chiton a_nd a lion skin cape,whilst the girl was in a dress. The former held a bronze sword, and the latter was unarmed.

The man seemed to be about twenty-one, while the girl was around his age, more or less.

"No is no, that is final. Now, go elsewhere, fair lady," the man said.

"If you don't need me, Heracles, then you obviously don't need this," she said with finality. Then, she did something Perseus would later recount as "daring, bold, and undeniably stupid."

She lunged for the sword.

The man sidestepped her and knocked her to the ground with his empty hand. He leveled the sword at her neck.

"I suppose it would eventually come down to this."

He raised his sword and began to slash in a diagonal arc.

"Archos, go, get the girl out of the way," he ordered his wolf.

_And now... the hard part, _he thought to himself. Perseus rose to a standing position and drew an arrow. He notched it onto the bow, and released the string, as Archos bounded towards the two.

Of course, it would never be as easy as that.

The arrow snapped on the lion skin cape.

The man, Heracles as he was now known, turned around in confusion as the girl was knocked into the tree-line by Archos.

His eyes locked onto Perseus and with a bellow, he raised the sword.

_Well, I'm screwed, _he thought, as the greatest warrior of their time came charging at him, full speed.


	2. The Dog of Fire

**Before I go any further, this story is influenced by some of Anakulosmos14's works.**

**If you guys enjoy criticism of cliche stories or whatever else, there's a link to a forum on my profile. A rant on Chaos stories is up, when I stop being lazy, I'll get to demigods and mortals.**

**Comments on Zöe's character: She is definitely OOC in the first few chapters. I'm giving her room to develop into the old-timey, man-hating badass we all know. Plus, with the whole Heracles incident, she doesn't exactly hate all men, as she sees two polar opposites.**

**She'll eventually develop into her independent, but seeing as she's fresh out of the Garden of the Hesperides, she isn't insta-awesome. As such, she's a little reliant on Perseus for now.**

**This is because if I don't say it, someone eventually is going to call me out on it.**

**So, hah. Beat you to the punch, dirt-bags in the making.**

* * *

_The Dog of Fire_

Perseus rolled to the side, narrowly missing Heracles' sword. His bow went the opposite direction, out of reach for the moment.

The son of Zeus turned and swung his sword again. Perseus flattened onto the ground as the blade flashed in front of his face. He rolled again, gaining some distance away from Heracles. He slowly straggled to his feet, as Heracles walked toward him.

Perseus prepared for another dodge, as the sword slashed through the air. He attempted to jump backwards, but Heracles stretched out his foot and kicked Perseus' legs out from under him.

The son of Artemis fell to the ground. Winded, he raised his arm to block the incoming blow. Heracles raised his sword in an overhead swing. As the sword inched closer, Perseus finally flicked his wrist.

The warrior was not prepared for the resistance of the shield and stumbled around, before a loud _thud_ was heard. Heracles stepped back, and swayed uncertainly. The shield hit Perseus' head as it flung back from the sheer power of the strike.

Meanwhile as Perseus was seeing stars, Hercules was wobbling around as if he was a penguin on stilts. He precariously teetered sideways before a fist knocked him to the ground.

Finally, a few moments later an outstretched hand was in Perseus' face. Vision blurry, he grabbed it with his hand not currently occupied by a shield.

He groggily got up on his feet, before being knocked back down onto the ground.

Everything went black after that.

* * *

When Perseus finally woke up, the moon was gleaming above him.

He slowly rose up, taking in his surroundings.

There was a campfire, merrily burning some gathered sticks. His eyes flitted around, looking for more. Hercules was tied up and gagged, and the girl from before sat there. It was unexpected to say the least.

_Whoever knocks someone out and stays with their victim is a crazy person I don't want to tangle with_, Perseus thought to himself. _Time to get out of there_.

He continued looking around. Archos, for some reason, was snuggled up next to her. Strange. Perseus shrugged internally. He could call his wolf to him later. His silver eyes flitted around, looking for his pack.

His supplies were bundled up at her feet. His bow and arrows reflected the moonlight, almost as if they were just daring for him to grab them.

Perseus slowly started scooting back, away from the campfire, when the girl's head suddenly turned to him.

"Well, you're awake now."

He froze in horror as she got up and walked up to him.

The girl kept walking until she reached him. She held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Zöe."

Awkwardly, he shook it.

"And you are..?" She continued.

"Perseus." He said briefly.

Zöe nodded, and all that could be heard afterwards were the crackling of the fire and the crickets chirping.

Finally, he asked the question nagging at the back of his mind. "Why did you knock me out?"

She stood there for a while before bursting out into laughter. "I didn't knock you out."

Perseus raised an eyebrow, then said "Well, I didn't exactly fall asleep now did I?"

She burst into more laughter, "No. That was this guy right here," she said in breaths while rubbing Archos' head.

He frowned and crouched next to the wolf. "Archos? No way that was him."

She smiled. "You should've seen it! I had went to pick you up off the ground, and the wolf tackled you. For a second, I thought it was mauling your face, but it was absolutely covered in drool."

He touched his face self-consciously. "Well, that puts a bright perspective on my life."

Perseus looked around again and remembered the gagged Heracles. "So, what's with him?"

"Him? Oh, I was probably going to kill him or something, except he's the son of Zeus and all," she said.

He nodded and sat on the matter for a bit. A few minutes later, he got up and took the bucket of water away from the side of the fire.

Zöe looked at him curiously as he strolled over to the great hero.

"Wakey-wakey, Heracles!" Perseus sang in a taunting manner, before dumping the contents of the bucket onto the demigod.

His sky-blue eyes fluttered open, and he struggled against his bonds.

"Ah-ah-ah, mister. Listen up, or you'll lose something very important to you," the hunter said while waving his finger.

"You, are going to give the lovely lady here," he said, pointing to Zöe, "the sword. Next, you are going to leave. Finally, you will not say a word of this. Your cover story will be that you graciously gave her supplies and let her go on her way before continuing on your journeys. Am I understood?"

Perseus ripped the gag out of Heracles' mouth.

The surrounding area was immediately filled with his shouts of protest.

"You can not do this to me! I am the son of Zeus! Untie me at once, and I will spare you with a merciful death!"

The son of Artemis grinned and said, "You can't kill what doesn't exist."

Heracles' face morphed into a look of horror. "Who-who exactly are you?"

Perseus' grin grew even wider. "Some would call me their hopes and dreams come true. To you, on the other hand, I am a fear that you will never lose. You will never forget my face. If you don't do what I ask of you, you will have never existed, just like me," he said, emphasizing the last few words.

The son of Zeus nodded his head quickly.

"Good. You will be released as soon as you can break these bonds. I'm sure you can figure it out buddy," he said, turning away. Unexpectedly, he doubled back and launched a fist at Heracles' face, knocking him out cold.

Perseus then turned back to Zöe. "It was nice to meet you, Miss Nightshade."

"Well, it's nice to see meet you too. I'll just uh, give you your stuff and I guess you can go back to do whatever you were going to do." She waved lamely.

Perseus realized that his goal would probably be a lot harder than he thought if he couldn't handle a demigod. He also remembered that she had said earlier that she had nowhere else to go.

...go find something to do after this." Zoe finished.

"What?" He asked.

She faintly blushed in the glow of the fire, "Oh. Sorry, I was rambling, wasn't I?"

Perseus shrugged. "Beats me. So, do you have anything to do after this?"

She slowly nodded no, "I... I guess not."

He flashed a rare grin. "Tag-a-long with me then. I've got some work to do."

* * *

The trio traveled for three days before reaching their monster's general area. The group reached a clearing, and set up camp.

"Okay, so are you going to tell me what we're doing here?" Zöe asked.

Perseus nodded. "We're hunting a monster."

"Gee whiz, Captain Obvious. That was the only thing you've told me this entire time." She replied.

He continued. "I know, because that's the only thing you've asked this entire time!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I wouldn't have to ask if you just told me."

Perseus sighed, "Alright fine. We're hunting one of Cerberus' brothers."

"Orthrus?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

He shook his head. "That one hasn't reformed yet."

"But Cerberus only has one brother" She pointed out.

He shook his head. "He only has one brother because we make sure nobody knows about the more powerful ones."

"We? I assume you don't mean you and your wolf," Zöe said.

"No. I uh, work for the goddess Artemis," he fibbed.

Her eyes lit up. "Artemis! I heard that she's one of the good goddesses, right?"

He shrugged. "If you're a woman."

"So how are you working for her?" She asked, curiosity in her voice.

Perseus chuckled. "A fortunate, or unfortunate depending on how you look at it, series of events. I might tell you later."

"I hope I get to meet her. I've always wanted to."

He smiled at her. "Maybe you'll get to after this."

"So, how many brothers of Cerberus are there?" She asked.

He raised his hands in a _how-should-I-know_ manner, "I have no idea. Artemis tells me where to find them and what they can do."

"What they can do?" Zöe asked.

He nodded. "Archos is the first brother. He only has one head. Add one for every brother you go through. Then, Orthos, then Cerberus. After Cerberus is our target, Pyros."

"Please, don't tell me it..." She said.

He gave a slow nod. "Yes. It breathes fire."

"Gods of Olympus... How can we kill it?" She breathed.

"We get very lucky. See why I didn't tell you before?" He sighed

"You could've told me earlier, so I didn't have to walk as far to get home!" Zöe snarled.

He stopped for a moment, and to Zöe, it seemed as if time had stopped.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah... I guess you probably would... I'm sorry. You were just kind of my first friend." He said quietly.

"A friend?" She whispered.

"A friend."

The pair had bonded in their travels. Zöe would crack the occasional joke or two, and from time to time, Perseus would laugh along with her. She wouldn't really call it a friendship, but it was what you made it.

"Don't worry. I can handle it." He said.

Then, her mind flashed in memories. She was being selfish. He probably could die in trying to kill the beast, yet he had always been the one to save her. Whether she had tripped on a rock and almost face-planted, or when they were dealing with Heracles, it was him. And she had enough of it.

"No."

His eyes lit up, in hope. "No?" He asked eagerly.

"We'll kill it together."

* * *

The pair quickly closed down camp the next morning. Zöe walked with new purpose, inspired by yesterday's events. After all, they had a monster to hunt.

"His tracks should be fairly obvious, Zöe," Perseus said.

The girl in question waved her hand flippantly. "I got it, I got it."

"And, remember-"

"I got it, don't worry."

They searched the area around the clearing. No tracks were found. One searched clearing became two. Two became three. It was late-afternoon before finally, Zöe snapped.

"I'm done with this." She sighed in frustration. She turned over to Perseus' direction. "I'm taking a break!"

He nodded, "Got it."

Zöe trudged over to a large cliff, and slumped next to it. How hard could a giant, fire-breathing, four-headed monster be to find?

Apparently, very hard. After about ten minutes of rest, she got up and leaned against the cliff.

At least, what she thought the wall was.

Her hand slipped through the wall, and it vanished.

"What the?"

Inside was a path, definitely large enough for a giant dog.

"Woah," she breathed.

The path was lit by torches, that flickered off from time to time.

"Perseus?" she called out to the forest behind her.

Her voice echoed throughout the woods.

"What?" came back from the woods.

"I found it!" She replied.

_Judging from the time it took for him to reply..._ Zöe thought, _Well, it looks like my break time has just doubled._

Ten minutes after that, a very tired looking Perseus arrived. When he finally caught up to Zöe, he grabbed his stomach.

"Probably...should have...paced myself," he gasped, before collapsing to the ground.

She rolled her eyes.

One ambrosia square later though, Perseus was up and running.

"All right! Let's kill things! I don't know where to vent all this extra energy!" He shouted triumphantly.

He ran into the cave, laughing and whooping.

Zöe walked in slowly behind him. Ambrosia was supposed to be able to kill mortals, and occasionally be fatal to demigods, right? Who was Perseus to act this way after ingesting what was practically poison?

"Bring it on, World! I will beat you down!"

The path eventually widened to a cavern, which was pitch-black.

Perseus leaped around, before bumping into something very large and very furry.

Pyros spit flames into the ceiling, which lit fuses that eventually led to braziers. The room was illuminated in a matter of seconds.

Perseus looked up, to see three of the dog's heads glaring at him.

"Boy, have I got myself in a pickle!"

* * *

Archos snarled next to Zöe, and bounded forward onto the path.

She reluctantly followed the wolf, trusting its instincts to guide them the right way. After a few minutes of steady jogging, she reached the entrance to the cavern, where Archos awaited her. Peering into the cave, she quickly determined that it was not a pretty sight.

Perseus was a bloody mess, backed up into a corner with only his shield for protection. His bow was across the cave, arrow strung, but not fired. His dagger was behind Pyros, as the dog's heads snapped at him and breathed fire onto the corner.

Archos barked at Pyros and the dog turned around and faced him. It slowly lumbered towards him.

Perseus tried to lunge for his dagger, but one of Pyros' heads whirled around and slammed into him. The son of Artemis was knocked out cold.

Archos slowly led Pyros away from Perseus, towards the other end of the cavern.

After analyzing the situation, Zöe decided that she would attack the beast while Archos was distracting it.

She quickly dashed over to the beast, and raised her sword. Almost mirroring what it did with Perseus, one head snapped towards her. Zöe jumped back and dropped her sword in shock.

"Nice dog... I'm not going to hurt you."

It snarled, and the head facing her opened its mouth, roaring as the other two turned towards her.

* * *

**Reviews are read and appreciated, even if you don't get a reply. I also changed something, whoever spots it gets a shout out on the next chapter (unless you specifically tell me not to.)**

**Mooching for reviews at its greatest.**


End file.
